Once Upon a Ball
by bookworm1993
Summary: "No!" Emma cried as she turned around to watch the pirate expose his hook, using it to cling onto the smaller sail of a large ship, sliding down. "Killian Jones, my necklace you bastard!" She screamed after the ship that was already sailing away with the pirate who had stolen both her first kiss and her grandmother's necklace. "HOOOOOOK!"
1. Chapter 1

_"Captain, captain!" _

_Hearing his title, Killian Jones slowly lifted his head away from the crystal blue waters to let his gaze rest upon one of his crew running towards him. _

_"Yes Smee?" _

_"Captain," he wheezed, practically keeling over from running all the way to the docks from the town square after finding the announcement. _

_"Yes," Captain Hook repeated, slowly this time. "Smee." _

_"This, you, Cinderella's," Smeed managed still wheezing. _

_Arching a dark brow, Captain Hook took the proffered scroll from his crewman's sweaty and clammy hands. He slowly unrolled it, feeling no hurry before the whole crème parchment was unfurled, thus his reading began. But the first sentence was already enough to alarm Captain Hook enough for his normally easy going stance to go rigid. _

~!~!~Past~!~!~

"Princess!"

Emma didn't even glance up from putting her sword back into the wooden chest at the foot of her bed.

"Ahhh," Johanna cried in horror at her dirt covered, only a few places but still, and sweat drenched Princess. "Princess Emma! Tonight is your coming out ball!"

Emma slowly turned around guiltily at Johanna. "Hi Johanna,"

"Princess," The older maid in waiting said again, distress coloring her facial features. "Must you practice with the soldiers today of all days? Your cuts!" She said in horror, finally spotting the cut that went several inches up her forearm. "Princess Emma you just live to slowly kill me."

"Johanna, please not so dramatic. I didn't even want this-" She wasn't able to finish as Johanna none too gently pulled her tunic over her braided head.

"Johanna!" Emma cried as she crossed her arms over her exposed bandaged chest.

"Bath now princess, we have our work cut out for us if you are to be presentable for tonight!" Johanna fussed, ignoring her charge as she pushed the princess she had known since said princess was a mere babe closer to the tub. "Lilac oils!" She called out to the other maids whom had been silently waiting for their cue while Johanna maneuvered the princess into the bath tub. An hour later, Johanna was finally satisfied when her princess no longer smelt of sweat, dirt, nor horses.

"I am almost eighteen Johanna, this is demeaning." Emma scowled at the maid in waiting that was more like family as she held a cloth against her dripping nude body.

"Yes, which is why," Johanna smiled fondly as she pushed Emma down to sit on a small bench. Gently she grabbed Emma's water drenched blonde locks, almost as long as her mother's, Snow White, and squeezed them with another cloth. "You must have all eyes on you tonight. You will be the most beautiful woman at the ball when we present you to your kingdom. I must work all the magic" She gave a small laugh because she was quite magicless but it was the perfect word for the moment. "I can. After all your mother is Snow White, fairest of them all and that will be a magical feat in itself."

"Johanna," Emma cried. "I will never be more beautiful than mother!" She exclaimed, turning her head to face Johanna. "Nor do I want to be." She shuddered at the thought. The trials her mother went through, sometimes still had to endure because of the renowned title, the jealous women, the curses, even the men who wanted to claim her mother as theirs, butterfly wings clipped on the wall. None of that she wanted, thus she was fine without ever being the most beautiful at the ball. She loved her mother but Snow White could keep the title of fairest of them all.

"Now dry off and put on the gown I have laid out on your bed while I go to get your jewels for tonight Princess Emma."

-!-!-

"Oh hello your majesty." Johanna said shocked as she entered the royal jewels chamber to find the king leaving.

"Johanna," He said kindly, a warm smile on his lips. "Here for Emma?" He asked in which Johanna nodded furiously. "Great, I will follow you then." He said gesturing for her to go past him.

"Can you believe our princess will be a woman tonight?" Johanna gushed as King David strode beside her.

"Yes," The king sighed, not nearly as excited as Johanna over the idea of his only daughter becoming a woman.

"She is your daughter though. Day of her birthday and coming out ball, she comes in covered in dirt and grime, smelling of horses and sweat with a cut on her beautiful skin." Johanna dramatically sighed in near defeat.

Despite himself, the king chuckled. Yes she was most certainly his and Snow's daughter.

"And- black! Princess Emma that is not the gown I laid out for you!"

Once again chuckling, the king took the first few steps to his daughter while Johanna chastised her on the fact that black was for mourning! Before going to Emma's oak chest and getting out her real gown, the one specifically made for tonight.

"Don't make more work for Johanna." He said though the grin on his lips quirked, growing just a little more.

Emma winced, not meaning to trouble her but the gown Johanna had laid out was too extravagant for her tastes. Hues of white, snow flake blues and the fadest lavenders made up the gown as tiny minute jewels decorated the dress like small snowflakes of winter's first snow fall. Quite befitting of Snow White's daughter.

Distracting Emma temporarily from Joanna's fussing; King David came to stand in front of her. "Every day," He began softly. "You grow before my eyes and I don't really know what to do but wish I could freeze the moments forever…"

"Father,"

"Just you're no longer the little girl that used to sit on my knee and listen to the tales of your mother, but a woman and I think this is the perfect time if any for me to give you this." He held up a necklace made with a single sapphire that had just a hint of purple. "Your grandma wasn't the richest but she had treasures she coveted and she always told me that she wanted me to pass them on in her memory, especially to her first granddaughter. This was your grandmother's gift from my father a long time ago… and I would be honored if you would accept it."

Emma blinked as she looked up before gulping as she gingerly took the tear drop shaped sapphire. "I love it," She said breathlessly.

"Happy Birthday… my princess." He said softly as he kissed her forehead whilst she closed her eyes, trying to imagine what her grandmother would look like if she were there to give it to Emma, herself.

-!-!-

When the princess entered the ball at last, it seemed that a silence descended the hall as all whispers hushed. Blonde tendrils draped delicately over bare shoulders while the snow drops, the flower, that were tweezed delicately into her curls, glimmered. A delicate white lace mask rested above her full cheekbones, hints of tiny blue stones emphasizing the blue hues of her eyes and dress.

While many looked on in awe, one man in a silver and black suit glanced up at the princess descending, a small smirk like grin on his lips. His own blue eyes, deep and clear as the ocean, memorized her every feature, from the golden yellow of her hair, to the sapphires in her eyes, every detail of her dress and the way she smiled. A smile too tight, too emotionless, too fake, never reaching those eyes.

Throughout the night he never danced, declining each invitation, flirt of the fan, and teasing glint in every woman's eyes who dared to approach him. At last, a little over two hours in, the princess had at last danced with every available single suitor it seemed, save him. With that, he stood up from his position of leaning against a marble column just near the orchestra, where he was able to watch the princess all night without anyone blocking his view.

Silently the dark haired man with a whisper of a five o'clock shadow approached the princess as she stood at the edge of the dance floor, near the harpist. He lightly tapped the enticing warm skin of the Princess' bare shoulder. "Happy Birthday my Princess," He said, his eyes lighting up with mischief and something else, when the princess whirled around to find him standing before her.

Emma's eyes widened as the man before her said the exact same thing her father had told her mere hours ago before he gifted her with her grandmother's necklace, just in a very very different manner. Unconsciously she brought her hand up to rest it on said necklace, diverting the man's gaze before her to the long of her neck. His grin grew at the knee jerk reaction he had caused the princess, more of a reaction than any of her previous suitors had been able to evoke from her.

"A dance" He asked as he leant closer to her, before whispering in her ear. "Princess?" He asked, his single word, her title, lingering in the air between them, like an electric shock.

Before Emma could respond with an acceptance or a decline, the man lead her into the Sousa along with the rest of the room.

Hands touching, eyes connecting, neither said a word as they moved with the music. Before they knew it, the dance had finished and they had wandered from the edge of the dance floor to the balcony.

It was only when Emma felt the back of her dress lightly brush the rail of the balcony did they stop their dance. "You smell of the sea." Emma said, finally saying her first words to the stranger who she still hadn't averted her gaze from.

"We are standing on the balcony," He said eyeing the princess.

"No, in there too." She said firmly only making the man before her smile, the right side of his lips higher than the other. "And you've only used one arm all night even when dancing the Sousa, you did so with your one arm... hiding your other hand."

"Beauty and brains, what a treasure." The man said a laugh in his voce. "Unless." He trailed off. "Princess… I must digress; you must have been watching me as much as I have been enjoying the sight of you... Question princess." He said leaning so close now that just another inch and their lips would be touching.

"Me first," Emma tried to say evenly, even though her heart was pounding at their proximity. "What are you doing here Captain Hook?" She asked as she pulled the small dagger from her dress to press it against the infamous pirate's jugular.

Instead of wiping the smile off his face as Emma had expected, her action seemed to only make the irksome smile on the pirate's too handsome face grow.

"I see, my reputation, proceeds me. But I would prefer Killian Jones from your lovely lips Princess." He whispered leaning in that much closer so the blade was now grazing his skin, a small prickle of blood on the edge of the knife, causing the Princess to jerk it away.

"Princess!" One of the armed guards cried out just as the clock struck midnight.

"And that," Captain Hook said. "Is my cue to go," His eyes gleamed before leaning down to place his lips against the Princess'.

"Princess!"

With that one more yell, Captain Hook fell back but not without grazing his hand over the Princess' neck and grabbing the tear drop sapphire necklace then jumping off the balcony of Snow White's castle.

"No!" Emma cried as she turned around to watch the pirate expose his hook, using it to cling onto the smaller sail of a large ship, sliding down. "Killian Jones, my necklace you bastard!" She screamed after the ship that was already sailing away with the pirate who had stolen both her first kiss and her grandmother's necklace. "HOOOOOOK!"

-!-!-

"Sir must you do that?" Smee asked when his Captain jumped on the deck of the ship after destroying the jib of the ship.

"We can just get Olina to fix it again. She is sweet on me." Captain Hook simply said, brushing it off.

"One day sir you will find that it will not they but you who-"

Laughing to interrupt his crewman's words."I think dear Smeed, it may have just happened..." He said as he watched the shore grow smaller with distance yet he could still see the princess in her gown, a gown that reflected the shine of the moon making her luminescent and dare he say iridescent. Like a jewel in the night and what were pirates for but to come back one day to steal the precious jewel of the kingdom?

"Sir what is that in your hand?"

"A pirate always keeps a souvenir of his conquests." He simply grinned before turning around to head to the captain's quarters leaving Smeed sputtering behind him.

~!~!~Present~!~!~

_"We have a wedding to crash my dear lads." Captain Hook bellowed to his crew as he stood at the helm, ready to steer the Jolly Roger from Cinderella's __to Snow White's castle. _

* * *

_This was pure fun and I will try to have part two up before next week. For some reason I keep trying to write the stories I already have and yet am unable to, instead plagued with this couple! _

_Hope that you all liked it and enjoy reading as much as I did writing it!_

_And I did try to use some of the dialogue from the show to connect the Au_


	2. Chapter 2

It was known throughout the realms that Prince Jeremy was a kind soul, some even said he could speak to the animals of the forest and had never used his sword to kill, but to protect. Gentle Jeremy, his people chorused proudly. Despite the tragedy of his father's death less than a half a year ago, all were assured that Jeremy would make his father more than proud when he ascended the throne, however the only thing he needed was a queen by his side.

Which led to Emma's current predicament. Of all the Princesses of the realm, Gentle Prince Jeremy had to propose to her! Her! Why her?! Better yet why did everyone, the royal counsel, the people, her friends included, believe that it was a fitting match? They all agreed that Prince Jeremy would one day make a fine king to rule beside her and the merging of their kingdoms would only make both kingdoms prosper. It was an ideal match for everyone but her. She did not love Jeremy yet her kingdom did…

"What do I do?" Emma asked hopelessly as she leant against the side of her window while looking down below at her kingdom whilst listening to their cheers as they celebrated her engagement to Prince Jeremy.

-!-!-

"Captain the people sure are happy." Jan, the youngest member of their crew said in wonder as he joined the captain into venturing Snow White's kingdom during the festivities, the two wandering as father and son.

In response, Killian Jones said nothing as he observed their surroundings.

"Apples! Fresh apples!" Jan said in astonishment at the pinkish apples on sale just meters away from them. "They look mouthwatering… I mean," Jan tried to correct himself with a blush, looking down at his feet at his non-pirate like behavior. Feeling someone ruffling his hair, he looked up to see his captain's hooded profile, a slight grin being the only thing visible with the glare of the sun.

"Here kid," He said before slipping a silver coin into Jan's hand.

"Really?"

"Just buy some for the rest of the crew." Killian Jones simply said before moving on, heading to the town center, where sure enough was a wanted poster with his name and a picture of his masked face. Too bad they couldn't get the lips right… but maybe the Princess didn't want them to know that much.

CAPTAIN HOOK- JEWEL THIEF

REWARD IF FOUND

Reading his crime, Killian Jones couldn't help the throaty laugh that emerged from his lips. "Awe Princess," He said fingering the edge of the poster. "I'm honored," He finished with a slight boyish grin on his lips.

"Captain, help." Jan asked, his arms so full of apples that he was wobbling as he walked. He had tried to bargain for just enough for the crew but the apple seller was in such a festive mood from the celebration of their Princess' engagement that she had given him as much apples as he could carry!

"Jan," Said Captain chuckled, still in a good mood. Helping the ten year old boy out, he grabbed an armful, using his cloak to hide his hook before taking a plump one from the top. Rubbing it softly against his shirt, he turned back slightly, glancing once more at the wanted poster before bringing the apple to his lips and taking a bite, the smile never leaving his lips. You want me Princess… I'm coming, don't worry. He thought with a chuckle.

-!-!-

"I'm telling you that this isn't right!" Snow White said gulping with unease. "I know my daughter and…" She stopped as her husband pulled gently at the ribbon entwined in her dark locks.

"I know it doesn't feel right to me either but Emma has said yes. Jeremy, as for him, if I could pick anyone that could come even close to being worthy of out daughter, he'd be it." He said wrapping his arms around her.

Resting her chin on her husband's arm, Snow let out a long sigh. "But she's only doing it for the kingdom. She doesn't love Jeremy. And I want out daughter to have a chance for a love like ours Charming." Snow looked up just as her husband leant down to kiss her long and slow.

"Me too," He replied when he pulled away.

-!-!-

It seemed the whole kingdom was dressing up and in some ways they were. This marriage… wasn't just the two royals, it was also the two kingdoms. And everyone knew it, henceforth the wedding party was nothing like those before it. Almost like a huge propaganda or maybe it was that the royal counsel knew that the Princess needed to see her people supporting her, the wedding party was not in the castle, but just inside the courtyard of the walls so the people could attend this magnificent event. It was after all for them, whether they knew it or not.

Lights were strewn from tower to tower, the lights all with a tint of blue, courtesy of the Blue Fairy herself. On a platform, the wedding procession was decorated with banners of both royal families and flowers the color of both crests decorated the area. The orchestra was on a separate platform, just above and to the side of the dance floors.

"Commoners. So vulgar," An aristocrat scoffed as she glanced over at the commoners all waiting for a glimpse of their Princess and soon to be Prince. Picking up the front of her skirt, she tried to walk up the stairs to the platform for the royal party but almost tripped because of the edge of her gown. She was caught however by a dashing man in all black, except for the hint of red peaking under his coat.

"Milady, you must watch your step." He said with a dashing smile that temporarily dazzled her so that she did not see another lad pass her by, taking her jeweled pouch with him.

"I," The lady said, still mesmerized by his deep blue eyes, endless as the ocean. "Why, thank you sir." She said, straightening herself up at last. "I must inquire but have you no-"

"No date milady but I am sorry but you're not quite to my standards." He said, still polite as ever despite his insult. "Beauty only skin deep blinds the fools milady and I like to not think myself a fool." He said once more before leaving the woman sputtering, he having heard her comment of the people that had gathered to celebrate their princess. "I have much higher standards." He whispered to himself before glancing up at the west tower that he learned from his connections, was where the Princess stayed.

Though as he entered the rather more informal ball/wedding, he wasn't sure to laugh or not while strolling in, undeteted once more but this time with his crew. At that thought, he couldn't help grinning, glancing up once more at the tower. Seeing a shadow, he wondered if it was the princess and just when she would grace them, namely him with her presense. He was a patient man, to an extent but he had no qualms scaling towers unnoticed if he had too... but he and his crew had already made plans and he knew just how dissappointed they would be if he veered from them.

-!-!-

A gown of the deepest and purest gold draped the Princess' figure, moving like molten gold as she walked. Her hair was curled at the ends as the sides were pinned with intricate white golden barrettes. But still loose enough that as she walked, her curled ends floated behind her.

"Beautiful." Johanna said, trying not to weep as she followed her princess. "I can't believe that I lived to this day… I just… Princess?" She asked as her normally talkative princess was anything but.

"I'm doing the right thing, right Johanna?" She asked, looking back at Johanna as the two stopped just behind the doors, her solider guards silent as they grabbed the handle of the doors, ready to open and present the princess to her prince and kingdom when she said so.

"Princess," Johanna said stricken, her lips slightly parting at the vulnerable look on her Princess' face.

As if she knew what Johanna was thinking, Emma wiped the expression off her face. "I'm ready." She told the guards before Johanna could say anymore.

As the doors opened Princess Emma stepped out of the shadows. Cheers deafened the courtyard meanwhile Emma could see that standing in the middle of the dance floor as couples surrounded him, was Prince Jeremy, his dark blonde hair shining slightly blue under the lights and his kind green eyes, looking at her like as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

A single snap was all the signal the pirates all in gentlemen disguise needed before they braced themselves.

Swallowing her true feelings, Emma began to descend to her Prince but as she did so, the couples began to dance to the women's shocks before she too found herself swept up into a dance herself by a dark haired stranger before she could make it to Jeremy, to her and everyone's shock.

"Miss me Princess?"

Not so much a stranger it seemed as Emma stared up at ocean blue eyes, while the man with the same eyes twirled her in the midst.

"Emma?" She heard Jeremy call out her name as he was blocked by the dancing couples from getting to her.

Emma though was too busy studying her dance partner's face that was now no longer obstructed by a black and silver mask. So she could see just how handsome the damned pirate whose masked picture she had been using as target practice, really was. Even the single scar on his cheek did nothing to take away from his handsomeness.

"Emma!" Her parents' cries joined Jeremy's this time.

One second she was staring as a poisoned tinted arrow headed towards her, the second she was watching as a hook deflected said arrow before all chaos broke because it seemed that two parties had the idea to crash her wedding. Captain Hook's crew and King George.

* * *

I hope that you guys enjoyed part two! Sorry I was aiming to post this before tonight's finale but time got away from me before I knew it.

Speaking of, wasn't that finale a journey in itself?! I loved some parts, cringed at others, but so glad that Hook and Emma finally had scenes again :)

Also thank you so much for all your reviews, favorites and alerts. I hope that you guys liked this post and I will try to update part three, the last chapter before next week.


End file.
